millennialfandomcom-20200213-history
Godly Sangromancy
'Godly Sangromancy '''was an underground white supremacist cult started 33 BU in Jackson, in the Confederate State of Mississippi, by Virgil Dodson. It's members subscribed to the belief that people of Black African ethnicity were devils, and that they must be killed in order to please God. The cult began murdering African Americans beginning in 33 BU in Jackson, targeting gang members and criminals in order to avoid attention of the police. The cult spread throughout the Confederate States and beyond into the Republic of America and the Canadian Occupied United States. Over 20,000 people are thought to have been killed by the cult at some point. Godly Sangromancy was banned by the Averte Statum, and numerous leaders were executed or given three figure prison sentences. Formation Godly Sangromancy was introduced by Virgil Dodson, who was himself an atheist obsessed with eugenics and white supremacy. Dodson supposedly intended it as a countermeasure to African Carnism, a group of belief systems originating in South Africa that included the ritual murder of White Europeans and the consumption of their flesh. Many of Dodson's initial acolytes were Hispanic gang members and disillusioned Native Americans, as opposed to White People. The cult members (known to each other as the ''Godly Sangromancers) began murdering African Americans in Jackson, Mississippi, in 33 BU. They almost exclusively targeted gang members and criminals, so as to avoid police attention. Later the cult spread throughout Mississippi, and remained completely undetected for six years, due to the civil war that had consumed the Confederacy. In 27 BU, the Averte Statum (who at this point controlled Louisiana) uncovered the cult's activities, and a massive crackdown on the cult was orchestrated by the Averte Statum. The cult continued to exist throughout North America until the end of the war. Cult members were active in White Africa, but the cult was heavily suppressed here too despite that country's anti-black attitudes. After the war, Godly Sangromancy persisted and a few isolated incidences of it's practice were reported. Beliefs and practices The term sangromancy meant "blood magic". Virgil Dodson's rhetoric was detailed in the Mancy, a significant collection of scripture discussing the nature of race and it's divine significance, and describing Africans and African Americans as spawn of Satan, and stating that they should be killed by the fighters of god (i.e. the cult's members). The Mancy contained detailed instructions as to when and how to murder African Americans, and described in the various rituals to be performed with their bodies. The Mancy stated that only men should be attacked, as they were the warriors of the devil. ''Furthermore it explicitly gave orders to attack armed, criminal men and avoid targeting the elderly, the disabled or the very young. The ''Mancy then described how, once dead, the victim should be stripped of all clothes and beheaded, and the blood allowed to drain from the body into a glass flask. The body could then be burnt or otherwise disposed of. All the flesh of the head had to be removed, usually via means of lye or acids. The skull had to then be washed and added to a pyramidal mound of skulls in the cult's headquarters. The blood was dehydrated, crushed and mixed with thermosetting plastic, which was then hardened to create blood red jewels, gems and ornaments. Over 100 rituals involving the blood, internal organs and skulls of the victims were detailed in the Mancy. Category:Religions Category:Cults